Tiger Oath
by DonsterMonster
Summary: A new squad of Planeswalkers is born from an unlikely plane and must accept their destiny as the universe's new protectors. With the guidance of the Gatewatch: Gideon, Chandra, Jace, Liliana, and Nissa; Chad and his crew will see if they have what it takes to save the galaxy and even find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Meet our Heroes

Chad sat quietly, bored out of his mind in lecture.

 _Who knew rocks could be so dull. Oh wait. I did. Stupid adviser._

Chad looked around the room and was met by equally blank stares as the professor droned on and on…that is until he saw her.

 _Man, she is beautiful! I just wish I had the courage to talk to her._

Her name was Anastasia and she was a beautiful brunette with long dark hair, a stunning figure, and eyes that reflected Earthen beauty. Chad was amidst daydreaming when the professor asked him to come to the board and work out the solution to his problem.

"Huh?"

The class giggled when Chad answered.

"Now, Mr. Michaels. Unless you wish to receive a failing grade for participation, get up here and explain why this crystal structure is suitable for NaCl but not CsCl," barked the professor.

Chad arose, and, thankfully having been a great chemistry student, worked out the solution, much to his professor's chagrin. As he was sitting down, he couldn't help notice Anastasia take a quick look at him. For a brief moment their eyes connected, and then she quickly broke off the glance. Chad thought he had seen a bit of blush arise on her cheeks. The bell soon rang and the class was dismissed. Chad tried to find Anastasia but in the meanwhile, was intercepted by his buds Sean and Collin.

"Yo Chad!" exclaimed Sean. "What's up man? We still hitting the clubs tonight?"

"Yeah dude! First week of classes are done and I got a major hankering to cause some mayhem!" added Collin.

"Haha. Yeah sure guys. Let's raise the roof." Chad said somewhat anxiously. He scanned the halls for Anastasia but couldn't find her. He cursed silently under his breath.

"Something troubling you?" asked Sean.

"It's nothing. Just thought I saw someone. Come on. Let's meet up with Christoph and Andy. Then we can hit the clubs and have a killer weekend!"

With that they fist bumped and walked out of the building.

 _Later that night_

"Dude, did you see that girl. She is bonkers hot" remarked Collin.

"Chill man," said Chad. "The night is young."

"Chad, is something up? Normally you're the first one to notice and ogle over every girl." observed Andy.

"It's nothing," he said.

"Liar." said Christoph. "You got the hots for a girl, and you want to run into her here!"

"What? That's nonsense!" Chad said after taking a sip of his beer. "There's like thousands of students on campus and the odds of running into her are like 0.8% or something."

"Or, 100%!" Sean said pointing to the door.

Chad turned around anxiously and saw the college football team enter cheering. He glared back at Sean, but then softened up realizing it was a pretty funny joke. He grabbed Sean in a headlock.

"Nice one bud."

"Of course man! What are friends for?"

The group then clinked their bottles and toasted to the promise of a new year, but before they could drink a few of the football players barged in.

"Hey losers, this place is for jocks only. Not you science geeks."

"Get out of our spots at the bar or else."

Chad could smell the vodka on their breath as he sized them up. The five that stood before him weren't super daunting. No more than 220 lbs a piece but with their state of intoxication, they might as well have been fat penguins. Chad couldn't remember the last time he got in a fight, but he wasn't about to take shit from some low life.

"As a matter of fact, you cannot have these seats," said Chad. He nodded to his friends and they all put their glasses down and moved closer to Chad, serious looks on their faces. Chad noticed the music on the radio, "Another one Bites the Dust" by Queen _. Perfect music for a fight_.

The football players muttered some drunken gibberish and waddled back over to their teammates thinking it was too much trouble.

"Now that that's over boys, let's resume this festive night." Sean said as he raised his mug. The squad clinked again and as Chad was finishing his beer he noticed a familiar face at the door. Anastasia and a group of what Chad assumed were her friends came in and sat at a booth near the rear before getting up to dance.

Andy, noticing Chad's unbroken gaze said, "She's beautiful isn't she Chad. I think I'll go ask her to dance." he said with a mischievous grin.

"Like hell!" said Chad, a bit too forcefully. "Oops. Sorry Andy, but I guess the secret is out."

"Need a wingman?" asked Sean.

"Lol Sean. If anyone needs a wingman, it's you!" retorted Chad. The crew laughed. 'But if you're serious, I could use my squad."

They all agreed and started to walk over. However, they hadn't noticed that Anastasia and her friends had gotten completely surrounded by the football gang. As the crew got closer, they could hear the girls saying no and stop touching us. Upon hearing this, a fire inside Chad began to make his blood boil.

"What's the big idea!" demanded Chad as he pushed through the crowd to Anastasia, who was being harassed by a really obnoxious, drunk, and tough player. The guy turned around and Chad recognized him as Brad, the school's star right tackle.

"Beat it geek. Me and my babe are getting down…" Brad said with an almost evil grin. He had Anastasia by the waist and his hand began to move down, but before it reached her (absolutely perfect) ass, his face was met with an iron fist and Brad stumbled back.

Chad and his crew surrounded the girls in a circle and pushed the football players away. A brawl was inevitable now!


	2. Chapter 2: Tavern Brawl

"Alright boys. Let's go to work!" exclaimed Chad.

Chad saw three guys come charging at him. He knew he could use their momentum against them, so he quickly sidestepped and tripped one of them with his foot. Gracefully, he then swung around and kicked another in the back, causing him to collapse. The third one had recovered and threw a wild feral hook at Chad. Chad deflected this with his forearm and returned the blow with a fist to this player's abdomen. The player winced in pain and Chad then proceeded to kick him in his rib cage, shattering his ribs and causing him to plummet.

 _Well that was easy._ Chad looked around and saw that his friends were in a bit of a pinch.

Andy and Christoph were holding their own, but Sean was caught in a headlock while Collin was frantically dodging blows from a heavy linebacker.

Thinking quickly, Chad leaped over his KO'd players and clasped his hands together and swung them at the man holding Sean in a headlock. His blow connected with the player's back, causing him to yell in pain, giving Sean enough air and space to launch a quick and forceful elbow into the man's lungs, thoroughly decommissioning him.

"Thanks for the save Chad."

"Anytime. Go help Andy and Christoph. I'll give Collin an assist!" With that Chad ran over to Collin who was still dodging punches as the hulking linebacker flailed around in a drunken rage. Chad looked at his motions and then saw what needed to be done. The linebacker's arm had flailed behind him for a brief moment and Chad seized the opportunity and grabbed hold of it and pushed it hard laterally to his back, dislocating it from his shoulder. The man grimaced in pain and grabbed hold of Chad's shirt. Chad wrestled away caring not for torn cotton and in the confusion, Collin landed a KO uppercut that sent he man a few feet away. He was soon promptly joined by the other players bodies getting chucked to the middle by Sean, Andy, and Chris.

"Good job squad." said Chad. "Anybody hurt?"

"Nothing that a few shots won't fix!" said Chris.

"Oh my God! That was awesome!" exclaimed Anastasia.

Chad turned around to see her and her friends get out from behind the tables and approach them.

"Thanks a ton you guys!" said one of the girls. "Those were not people we wanted to chill with and who knows what they were thinking about doing. Can we buy you a drink?"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful" Chad said and his eyes met Anastasia's. It was a quick and fleeting glance but it was heaven as soon as he made contact, even though it was but for a second or two.

The group went to the bar and ordered a few drinks. Chad managed to stay close to Anastasia as they both engaged in numerous pieces of small talk. Chad's friends knew that Chad desperately wanted to say a few words to Anastasia in a somewhat private sense, so they carefully maneuvered themselves so that Chad and Anastasia got trapped in a two-person booth.

 _Yes! This was exactly what Chad wanted - a chance to get to talk to her!_


End file.
